User talk:Dǐll Kevlar
(All messages placed in Archive 16:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) While I'm gone... Well peeps, hope all goes good while I'm gone. Cya on the 27th. "Until then, I have left Viva-la-Vida! responsible for my Crocodile." 16:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Responsibilities Uhhh.... I kind of lost your crocodile. I thaught he might like a bath, but he was too big for the tub, so I took him to the beach. But then, Cresthawk came, and he was like. UGGGGGH! and I was all like oh noes. and then he kicked it really hard and I haven't seen him since... :o p.s. hope u see cresthawk at the indy 500 [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 01:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) lol k [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 16:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Btw H4PPY B1RTHD4Y!!1111!!!!!11!!!!1 [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 16:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) lol i've really lost track of time these last weeks or so forgetting dates and stuffffff RE: Lolz :o [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 23:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) New IP test test ban page you should link the ban(room) when you look up ban, to Kick. I think we already have something mentioning ban on that page lol forgot this --> [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 15:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) k, yeah after the ban disambiguation, we can finally start linking the pages with ban to the correct type of ban (Official) or (Room). 15:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rank LOL and it says the majority of traffic are ages 13-17. based on that logic, talk about teenage pregnancies. [[User:Immunizations|''immunizations]] 03:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Rank awesome, we should get started on the userboxes. I already finished the Locations one, take a look. Yeah i think we do need one more admin. Wikite seems like a really good candidate; do you think he should go through application? btw i found a way to sign your posts using ~~~~ instead of typing ~~~~~. if you go to your preferences page and go to where it says Signatures, insert this code: in that text field and check the Custom Signature box. now you can sign your posts using the traditional ~~~~. ''immunizations'' 15:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Rank awesome idea. maybe the contract could replace the application process and we'll do what jagex does would know cause sadly i play rs too :( . you can make the contract if you want. ''immunizations'' 18:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: (lost count) RE: (Forgot Topic) no, its more like my guilty pleasures (among others) LOL. in fact i've been spending more time on runescape than the wiki, and habbo for that matter, in the past couple days. and we were talking about using a contract instead of people applying to be admin. ''immunizations'' 14:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Few things... *First thing's first: we definitely need more editors. And for people who do edit, we need them to become more active. We should try advertising somehow; on other fansites, external discussion forums (maybe try Otaku Studios but they'll probably flame you cause all they care about is coding a retro LOL), on the hotel, etc. *When you click "Random article", chances are you'll end up on an article about furni in 5 tries or less. To me, it seems like there's an unequal ratio of "furni to other articles". So I think we should create less articles on furni (sort of take a break from the Furni project) and more on other Habbo-related content (events, staff, etc). *I think before we get involved with Sulake and getting us classified as an official fansite, we should clean up the wiki a bit. Improve the quality of articles (and ultimately STUBS!!!), categorize articles, do maintenance, etc. *We should also get the group more involved too. I'm gonna redo the group page later today, I have some ideas on what to do. *We have less than a month before school starts (omg ikr!). Just thought I'd point that out LOL. *Oh yeah, I won't be here on Wednesday-Thursday cause I'll be at a sleepover. And Friday-Sunday cause I'll be camping. And I have other huge plans for the rest of August (including my birthday :D) that may cause me not to be that active. I'll try to notify you guys first. ''immunizations'' 16:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Why hello there! I try my best ;) You'll all be tired of seeing "edited by Gina=me" by the end of the week :P Admin I want admin rights plz -Grannon 18:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yo I see that wished to meet with me? I'm on the hotel right now in my room. --Thelostcup 20:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Authentic 'Thelostcup' message!@#!@# *Faints* lol Nah, good to hear from you. -- ''Imdill3'' 03:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Forgotten Pic omg you bastard >:O --WIkite do u lik my new pic??? I found the habbo standing in the chair :D ANON 17:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) damn the wiki went through a lot since i came back from both camping and the sleepover LOL. off topic but really awesome: so on friday night during camping, i was singing airplanes to myself and right when i finish the chorus, an actual shooting star appeared!! so anyways, i agree with you. um, i'll write up a contract for adminship if you still agree on that idea. and i guess i'll help with the userboxes cause im eager to show them off LOL. and dont worry about .org; they still have a lot of work to do. i just noticed they copied our table format on their VIP page (tbh i actually stole their format for Slang LOL). im gonna go back to work in a couple of hours as i still need to unpack and unwind. ''immunizations'' 18:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Sig Pref Test Test 20:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Test2 ''Imdill3'' 20:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) test3 20:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC) test 4 |— [[User:Imdill3|Imdill3 (talk)}}]] 21:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) HABBO! lol did you see the actuall habbo site adds on the main page? they don't think we're a sham! [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 06:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) stupid maplestory >:/ [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 22:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yo thats a cool idea. idk what else to say LOL. i've been laid back a lot lately, relaxing before going back to school i guess. im gonna try working harder now starting tomorrow. ''immunizations'' 06:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) lil confused what does rollback do? --Wikite o thnx STOP DELETING MY PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:OCharles Uzuegbunam 23:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Just popping by to say thanks for the rollback. Also, is Charles actually editing the pages or just changing one word to get the badge? :P How many catagories has he been adding aswell? its not humanly possible LOL. -Gina=me so... wassup? ''Viva-La-Vida!'' 02:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC)